Talk:The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014 video game)
Universe I hate to be a bother and I know I've said this before, but these games are clearly not canon to the films. There are blatant contradictions (Rhino, Alistaire Smythe, and apparently there's a Felicia Hardy in ASM2). I really believe these games should be listed as their own universe, not shared between the films. TheRazorSlash (talk) 16:42, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :First of all, yes, they are supposed to be canon to the films. It's just that the people who make those films tend not to care what already happened in those games when writing a new script. Secondly, it's the official policy of the wiki that video games, novelizations, comic spin-offs and all kinds of tie-in materials are considered semi-canon, which is to say that they are canonical unless we absolutely have to do otherwise. LoveWaffle (talk) 17:09, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Hmm, if that's the policy, then I apologize. I'll shut up now. TheRazorSlash (talk) 17:16, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Don't worry about it too much. For what it's worth, this is currently something under discussion. The inconsistencies between universe's primary venue and tie-in materials has previously been very limited, but they're more and more frequent. The policy may be entirely different in another month or so. LoveWaffle (talk) 17:51, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :: Events contradict each other between the film and video game (such as Harry's transformation into the Goblin and Gwen's absence) and it was always said that unlike the first game, this game was meant to be a separate story so as not to spoil the film. Ggctuk (talk) 15:04, September 6, 2014 (UTC) error sorry i was adding screwball as a villian for the mobile storyline and messed up. if some one could help fix it that would be nice. thanks.VenomGoblin (talk) 23:24, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Confirmed Alternate Universe In regards to the closed debated above, Beenox themselves confirmed that their game series is set in an alternate continuity from the films, something they're reiterated several times over the course of development, and the pages about the characters in these games should be moved to represent this fact. Drayco90 (talk) 05:06, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the confirmation. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 08:48, October 6, 2014 (UTC) ::: The comment seems to be in context of the second game without mentioning the first, whereas the first was meant as an epilogue to the film. However, I guess it's open to interpretation: Beenox did say that they had knowledge of the villains to be in the films, but included Rhino anyway (obviously unaware that Sony was going to have the Rhino, Smythe and Felicia appear in TASM2), so that's conflicting with the established film canon anyway. Ggctuk (talk) 08:54, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :::: The first game is not a prologue, it takes place after the first film, and is directly referenced several times in the second game. Presumably the timeline split begins at the end of the first film. Drayco90 (talk) 17:34, October 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Sorry, I meant epilogue. I think Beenox wanted these games to be in line with the films but the films changed what they were doing so they changed the universe retroactively to be a different continuity. Ggctuk (talk) 19:22, October 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I think it's safe to assume the first game is also in this other continuity. I've created the TRN page and I'm going to rename the pages for those characters exclusive for the games, and then create new pages for Spider-Man, Electro, Lizard, etc. :::::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:26, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I've renamed and created pages for all the characters who appeared in the first game. I haven't played them, so if somebody can fill in the history of Spider-Man regarding the second game, I'll be thankful. ::::::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:19, October 6, 2014 (UTC)